


Если тебе такое нравится

by fata



Series: bene castigat [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Beefy Sub Bucky, Collars, Dom Steve Rogers, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Bloodplay, M/M, Non-Serum Steve Rogers/Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes | Shrinkyclinks, Paddling, Rad BDSM Etiquette, Realistic, Spanking, Sub Bucky Barnes, tiny dom steve, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 20:13:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12712161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fata/pseuds/fata
Summary: Короткий сиквел к "Скажи, чем увлекаешься, и я скажу, кто ты" с точки зрения Стива. Каково это – быть парнем Баки? И каково – быть его Домом? Скажем так – не то чтобы Стива что-то не устраивало...





	Если тебе такое нравится

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [if you're into that](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11523168) by [Nonymos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nonymos/pseuds/Nonymos). 



Бладплей вызывал у Стива странные ощущения: удовольствие, в котором было что-то неправильное – сама кровь, ее запах, скользкая маслянистость и темно-красный цвет; а еще возможность добровольно рассечь кожу кому-то, кто все ощущает и просто терпеливо сидит под его ножом. Он был только рад, что его единственный такого рода клиент, Мелинда Мэй, навещала его раз в несколько месяцев, и ему хватало времени, чтобы прийти в себя после настолько интенсивных ощущений.

Вот и сейчас она не появлялась уже какое-то время – следы последнего ее визита как раз и застал Баки – поэтому вновь увидеться было приятно. Кроме того, несмотря на всю неоднозначность его ощущений, он любил играть с Мелиндой; ее спокойствие и любовь к соблюдению формальностей во время сессии помогали сгладить ситуацию. Они были неплохо знакомы и весело болтали, распивая чай на кухне – ровно до тех пор, пока не начиналась сессия, во время которой Стив уже называл ее по фамилии. Ей хотелось разыгрывать сцены по-медицински безлично, и нравилось, когда Стив надевал хирургические перчатки и говорил с ней отстраненным, слегка скучающим тоном, пока она кусала губы и дышала глубоко и загнанно, сидя в ванне. Что до самого Стива, он был полностью сосредоточен на поставленной задаче, его завораживали ее реакции, и он чувствовал гордость за хорошо выполненную работу, зная, что даже сейчас она в полной безопасности и вероятность реальной травмы сведена к нулю.

Сейчас она, с обработанными и заклеенными ранами, осторожно, словно глубоководный ныряльщик, выбиралась из ванны. Стив задержался в ванной комнате еще на несколько минут, давая ей время одеться, а затем к ней присоединился – для чая и обсуждения сессии. Он давно понял, что для того, чтобы прийти в себя, Мелинде хватало вежливого обращения, без физического контакта – словно просто продолжение сцены, естественный выход из нее.

После чая она поблагодарила его и ушла, а он вернулся в ванную, чтобы навести там порядок; а заодно проанализировать сцену, перевести дух после хорошо проделанной работы.  
Так обычно и проходил его день. Но теперь все немного изменилось.

***  
Увидев Стива на пороге комнаты, Баки оторвался от экрана ноута и снял наушники. Не то чтобы они были ему нужны – спальня Стива была полностью звуконепроницаема, как и остальные помещения квартиры, но Баки был человеком тактичным и ему просто нравилось, что Стиву не приходится волноваться о звуках, которые издают его клиенты.

– Привет, – сказал Баки. – Ты все на сегодня?

– Да, Мелинда только что ушла.

Она поблагодарила Стива за готовность принять ее в то время, когда его парень остался у него на неделю, но встречаться с Баки лично не захотела. Как подозревал Стив, она просто не хотелось, чтобы встреча с незнакомцем разрушила ее постсессионную эйфорию – и тут она была совершенно в своем праве.

Стив забрался в постель и прижался к Баки, глубоко выдыхая. 

– Господи, я просто без сил.

– Да я вижу.

Голос его звучал так ласково, что Стиву хотелось обвиться вокруг него и никогда не отпускать. То, что Баки здесь, сидит в его крошечной спальне, ждет его, каким-то образом дополнило сцену с Мэй, сделало его более нежным даже в те моменты, когда он водил скальпелем по ее коже.

– Так рад, что ты здесь, – пробормотал он, уткнувшись Баки в бок. – Не устал ждать?

– Шутишь? Да я даже не успел пересмотреть «Тихоокеанский рубеж».

– Надеюсь, от меня не пахнет кровью.

– Хватит уже по этому поводу дергаться, придурок. – Баки поцеловал его в макушку, и, обняв металлической рукой, притянул еще ближе. Рука была приятно прохладной и гладкой. – Хочешь досмотреть со мной?

– Не, – Стив заерзал, устраиваясь поудобнее. – Лучше посплю.

– Давай, приятель, – свободной рукой Баки надел наушники обратно на голову. Почти сразу Стив услышал, как из них пошел приглушенный звук. Он закрыл глаза и, вслушиваясь в ровный стук сердца Баки, почувствовал, как напряжение медленно отпускает его.

***  
– Итак, – начала Наташа, – как обстоят дела с моим безмозглым соседом по квартире?

Стив ощутил, как губы сами собой расползаются в дурацкой улыбке, и отчаянно пожелал, чтобы его эмоции не отражались на лице так настолько явно. Он опустил глаза на свою бутылку пива – он начал пить эту фигню еще в юности в надежде выглядеть более мужественно, хотя на самом деле тогда он ее ненавидел. Сейчас он разбирался получше, но и вкус у него тоже стал более притязательным.

– Нат, можешь расслабиться, – ответил он. – Мы уже вроде как три месяца вместе. И он... просто потрясающий.

– Да он просто обязан быть таким, – сказала Наташа, недобро постукивая по краю рюмки с водкой. – Не, ну это же надо, сто баксов за сессию!

Стив почувствовал, как стремительно краснеет. Господи. Он-то надеялся, что она никогда не узнает.

– Он… рассказал тебе? – спросил Стив, стараясь, чтобы голос звучал как можно более непринужденно – и явно потерпел неудачу.

– Вчера. Случайно. – С ее слов можно было оббивать сосульки. – Даже пожаловался, что сначала ты предложил пятьдесят.

Стив прокашлялся, но не особо помогло – когда он начал говорить, то смог выдавить только негромкий сип:  
– Я... ну, я же не сделал ничего плохого.

– Стив, пятьдесят гребаных баксов? Да твоя минимальная такса – двести в час.

– Он мне понравился, понятно? – попытался защититься он. – Я его увидел и просто… но он хотел платить и особо подчеркнул, что в ближайшее время не собирается ни с кем встречаться. Поэтому, да, я придумал такой компромисс – и видишь, как все удачно получилось.

– Да просто повезло! Нет, я знала, что ты с самого начала не относился к нему как к обычному клиенту, но и подумать не могла…

– Потому что он и не был обычным. Он был другом друга. Твоим. Я вообще уже не беру новых клиентов.

Она нахмурилась:  
– Что? Не берешь?

– Да у меня достаточно постоянных.

– Но ты все равно мог бы взять еще несколько. Я же знаю твое расписание, ему еще далеко до…

– Да, но мне хватает, – настаивал Стив. – Всякий раз это куча стресса и тонна подготовки. Поэтому теперь, когда у меня сложилась постоянная клиентура, я больше ничего не хочу.

– Тогда почему ты согласился встретиться с Баки?

– Потому что ты попросила. – Стив смотрел в стол. – И ты сказала, что доверяешь ему, так что да, я быть чуть более расслаблен, чем обычно. Что, не стоило принимать твои слова на веру?

Она вжала пальцы в виски, медленно выписывая круги:  
– Ты меня просто убиваешь, Роджерс.

– А ты реагируешь слишком остро. Я и сам могу о себе позаботиться.

– В твоих мечтах. – Она посмотрела на него. – Ну правда, больше так не подставляйся.

– Первый и последний раз, – улыбнулся он. – И это был Баки.

– Ох, избавь меня от этого, – пробормотала она.

Но он видел, что она на него больше не злится. Все, что он ей только что рассказал, было правдой. С самой первой встречи ему было очень трудно относиться к Баки как к клиенту. Тот был другом друга, к тому же пытался прийти в себя после серьезной травмы, и Стив почти готов был предложить ему бесплатные сессии. Но Баки так отчаянно пытался держать дистанцию.

– Но все получилось просто замечательно, – повторил Стив. Иногда его самого все еще удивляло, что ему могло так повезти.

– Да, ладно, неважно. Мне сегодня уже надоело говорить про твою тупость. – Наташа глубоко вздохнула, а затем одним глотком прикончила свою водку. – Мне еще надо забрать новый кнут, хочешь со мной?

– Конечно, – ответил Стив, с облегчением меняя тему. – Какой?

– Из плетеной кожи. Мой старый просто на куски развалился.

– О, классика. Для Клинта?

Она аж вздрогнула:  
– Точно нет. Он сбежит с криками ужаса.

Стив усмехнулся:  
– Так вы, ребята, что, встречаетесь?

Она нахмурилась:  
– Вот поверишь, сама не знаю. Он такая… ваниль. И он… – Она вдруг замолчала. – Неважно. Это касается только нас двоих.

Стиву стало любопытно, но выпытывать не хотелось. Наташа старательно оберегала свое личное пространство, а из рассказов Баки Стив знал, что у Клинта есть свои секреты.

– А еще он вроде как полный придурок, – заявила Наташа, одаривая его одной из своих редких улыбок. – В том смысле, в котором мне это нравится.

– Думаю, что все можно исправить.

– Возможно, – задумчиво ответила она. – Но, может, все не так плохо. Как минимум, он не ждет, что я буду вытирать ему сопли. Немного надоело уже выбивать из сабов дурь палкой.

– Ага, особенно когда им это нравится.

– Каждый раз на такое напарываюсь, – пробормотала она.

***  
Стиву всегда нравилось готовиться к сессиям.

Это было сродни медитации – с каждым действием он все глубже погружался в особое нужное состояние духа. Сначала он прибрал в «пыточной» – пропылесосил, убедился, что кухня и ванная в безупречном состоянии, а затем достал то, что пригодится во время этой сессии. Он так часто все это делал, что подготовка заняла не больше двадцати минут. После он принял душ и переоделся во все черное. У него была несколько комплектов одежды специально для этих целей – майки без рукавов и удобные штаны. Конечно, он не был фетишистом, как Нат, но все равно наслаждался неочевидным на первый взгляд ощущением власти, которое испытывал, одевшись во все черное. Плюс ко всему, на черном не было видно пятен.

Потом он просто обошел все вокруг, прикидывая, что собирается сегодня проделать с Баки.

Осуществлять собственные же фантазии было удовольствием особого рода. У Стива всегда было множество фантазий, и долгое время он стеснялся их. Еще бы – ему так нравилось получать над кем-то власть и причинять боль. Это чувство было словно со страниц комиксов о злодеях, и оттого он сам себе казался лицемером, когда в повседневной жизни пытался отстаивать чужие права. Иногда он думал, что сабы принимают все это гораздо проще – они не причиняют боли даже в собственных фантазиях.

Но сейчас он наконец был в мире с самим собой. Он встретил множество людей, которые хотели от него настолько разного, что он понял: истинное господство – всего лишь одна из форм служения. Например, подстраивая сессию под Мэй, он старался помнить обо всех деталях, важных для нее. И опять же, он думал, что для сабов все это проще: от них требуется лишь расслабиться и позволить ему сделать свою работу. Их единственной задачей было лишь не забыть стоп-слово. А вот Стиву – да, нужно было заботиться обо всем остальном. Не слишком ли жестко их коленям на полу? Не пережмет ли обвязка кровоток? В том ли они все еще настроении? Достаточно ли часто он это проверяет? Не слишком ли больно от этого кнута? Не пора ли остановиться?

Все эти незначительные, на первый взгляд, организационные моменты были бы настоящим кошмаром – если бы он такое не любил. Но Стиву так нужно было контролировать все вокруг, что иногда это причиняло боль.

В его «пыточной» все было устроенной под него. Люди приходили туда, желая подчиниться ему и его сессиям. И больше всего он любил оправдывать доверие. Все было под него – и это и было нужно. То, что он умел. Да, может, он был маленьким и тощим, но чтобы делать то, что он делал, его сил хватало.

А теперь у него появился Баки. Иногда он все еще не мог поверить в это до конца. Баки был просто сабом мечты: девяносто килограммов мускулов, добровольно переданные в руки Стива. Каждый раз он проваливался так глубоко, чувствовал все так сильно. С ним было приятно делать что угодно. Такой восприимчивый, такой отзывчивый, такой гибкий и готовый идти до конца. Чаще всего Стив чувствовал себя сбитым с толку – чем же он заслужил такое сокровище?

Все, что он мог сделать в этой ситуации – это быть абсолютно уверенным, что Баки с ним в безопасности. И посмотреть, как далеко они могут продвинуться.  
Услышав стук в дверь, Стив глубоко вдохнул и расправил плечи, выпрямляясь – словно в последний момент перед выходом на сцену. Он почесал босую ступню о деревянный пол и пошел открывать дверь.

На пороге стоял румяный с мороза Баки; быстрым движением он стягивал кожаные перчатки..

– Привет, – улыбнулся он, сверкнув глазами – он выглядел в этот момент настолько красивым, что у Стива перехватило дыхание.

– Привет, – ответил он, потянувшись за поцелуем.

Баки обхватил его за талию, с улыбкой притягивая к себе:  
– Так рад тебя видеть.

Они замерли на пороге – наверное, слишком надолго, – и стояли так, пока Стив не вспомнил, что у него тут есть соседи и не потащил Баки в квартиру. Тот сразу же стянул с себя куртку.

– Я к тебе прямо с работы, пахну, наверное, так себе. Не возражаешь, если я сначала в душ?

– Давай.

– Мне потом что-нибудь надеть? – спросил Баки, провокационно улыбаясь.

Стив хмыкнул в ответ:  
– Наверное, нет.

Баки, уже слегла взбудораженный, пошел в ванную. Стив остался стоять, улыбаясь как идиот, а потом продолжил свой бездумный осмотр помещения. У него все еще не было точного плана на вечер. Может, что-то не очень сложное. Но достаточно болезненное. Баки совершенно очевидно наслаждался болью, и Стиву, в свою очередь, безумно нравилось ему эту боль причинять. Сейчас это стало для них чем-то само собой разумеющимся: впиться ногтями в бок, обнимаясь, или бездумно царапать ладонь, держась за руки. 

Стив снова растворился в мечтах – пока тихий шум не заставил его обернуться; Баки снова был здесь: он застенчиво улыбался, сияя обнаженной кожей. Теперь он брился регулярно, а тело его было все таким же крышесносным, как и в первый раз, когда Стив его увидел: мощные, хорошо развитые мышцы и крепко сбитый костяк. Какая-то часть Стива хотела нарисовать его. Другая же – просто сожрать целиком.

– Иди сюда, – тихо позвал Стив.

Баки повиновался, позволяя втянуть себя в еще один поцелуй. Он был таким отзывчивым, готовым последовать за Стивом, куда бы тот его ни позвал. Стиву безумно нравилось оставаться одетым, когда Баки уже был обнажен; это помогало ему оставаться в фокусе, настаиваться на предстоящее. Сейчас он отвечал за Баки. Он собирался взять все, что тот готов был отдать.

Не разрывая поцелуя, Стив повел руками по бокам Баки вверх, пока не добрался до напряженных мышц между лопатками. Там было два дивных местечка, правильное нажатие на которые могло принести чертовски много боли. Он провел пальцами, нажимая там и тут, и Баки застыл, прекрасно понимая, к чему он ведет.

Затем Стив нащупал это уплотнение пальцами, – и Баки задержал дыхание, напрягаясь.

– Тут? – с ухмылкой спросил Стив, нажимая сильнее, выбивая из него стон. – Вот прямо тут, ты уверен?

Другой рукой он обнял Баки за шею, заставляя его наклониться ниже – так, чтобы приподнявшись на цыпочки, Стив мог укусить его за объемную мышцу между шеей и плечом. Баки издал какой-то невнятный звук, когда Стив укусил сильнее, впиваясь пальцами в спину и погружая другую руку в его длинные волосы, натягивая их, причиняя боль в каждом месте, где касался его. Баки застонал и задышал глубже, но в знакомой манере, означавшей, что ему нравится происходящее – он становился все лучше в подаче сигналов, а Стив совершенствовал искусство подмечать любые признаки того, что что-то пошло не так. Иногда это были какие-то мелочи: Баки хмурился или застывал, а иногда что-то явно шло не так, но тот не решался озвучить. А если он все-таки мог, вопросов вообще не оставалось. Его голос утрачивал пронзительную отчаянность, опускаясь до более привычного, тихого регистра: «подожди, так с моей спиной не получится», или «эй, не, это как-то не очень», или «ой, блядь, мне надо в туалет».

Стив сильнее потянул за волосы, заставляя Баки опустится на колени. Затем он заставил его посмотреть на себя, улыбнулся ему, чувствуя как сбивается дыхание.

– Хочу зафиксировать тебе руки.

– Я… всецело за, – выдохнул Баки.

Стив поцеловал его. 

– А потом выпороть.

– Я, блядь, офигенно и полностью за. – Баки подставился еще под один поцелуй. – Пожалуйста.

Теперь Стив видел, как оно будет: видел Баки, скорчившегося у своих ног, на коленях, руки связаны, ягодицы горят от жестокой порки. Картинка, стоящая перед глазами, казалось, обостряла восприятие, сужая окружающий мир до одного-единственного фокуса. Он не мог больше ждать, ему хотелось увидеть, как Баки дергается, услышать его стоны; хотелось смотреть предельно внимательно, не пропуская ни единого движения. Каждый раз получалось по-другому. Но всякий раз – потрясающе.

– Хорошо, замри и не двигайся. – Стив отошел от него к ящикам шкафа. Он точно знал, где что лежит, и почти сразу нашел наручники-манжеты, но затем ему в голову пришло кое-что еще, и он полез глубже, разыскивая нужное. Он любил эти внезапные озарения. В них был самый фан. Большинство людей не смогло бы понять, как от такого может штырить, как это может быть самой захватывающей вещью на Земле.

Увидев предмет, который достал Стив, Баки вскинул брови:  
– Это ошейник?

– Типа того. Сам увидишь, просто подними подбородок…

Стив застегнул его вокруг шеи Баки, а затем опустился перед ним на колени. Он надел манжеты наручников на запястья Баки, но не соединил их вместе, а закрепил к кольцам по бокам от ошейника.

– О, – сказал Баки. – Ого…

Стив сидел на полу, пристально наблюдая, как Баки изучает, какие действия он  
может позволить себе с новыми ограничениями. Плотная черная кожа выглядела на нем потрясающе – как и всегда. И Стив любил бескомпромиссную прочность стальных колец. Баки точно не смог бы освободиться самостоятельно.

Тот натягивал манжеты, стараясь пристроить руки в максимально комфортное положение, но такого просто не существовало. В конце концов он просто положил их на плечи, сцепив в замок, и с упреком посмотрел на Стива.

– Тебе это нравится.

– Безумно, – с ухмылкой подтвердил Стив, а потом поднялся и вернулся к ящикам за паддлом, пару раз легко ударив себя по обтянутому черным бедру. Просто выпороть его ладонью было бы забавно, но с помощью паддла он сможет делать это дольше. – Он обшит кожей. Прямо в комплект к твоему ошейнику. 

Баки сглотнул, на лице его отразилась сложная гамма желания и тревоги. Стив вообще любил наблюдать, как его сабы готовятся к наказанию, но с Баки это было особенно интересно: Стив давно заметил, что хотя тот был не особо эмоциональным на публике, лицо его становилось невероятно подвижным во время сессий. Такая вот полная противоположность самому Стиву. Что, в своем роде, имело смысл. 

– Хорошо, – сказал Стив, садясь на диван, – давай ложись мне поперек колен.

Баки замер в растерянности.

– Все в порядке? – тихо спросил Стив. – Можем сделать это и по-другому.

Он почти ничего не знал про детство Баки. Но тот лишь наморщил нос. 

– Просто пытаюсь понять, как это сделать,когда мои руки вот так задраны.

Стив усмехнулся и снова расслабился на диване:  
– Ну, думаю наблюдать за тобой будет забавно.

В конце концов это оказалось не так уж и сложно, хотя Баки и соскальзывал, стоило ему улечься Стиву на колени. Наконец Стив помог ему устроиться в правильной позиции, расцарапав бока до красных полос. Баки уже дышал глубоко, и хотя сегодня он не выглядел особо возбужденным, расслабленным он тоже не был. Он продолжал елозить по Стиву бедрами под предлогом попыток улечься поудобнее. Стив схватил его за ягодицы и сжал изо всех сил. Баки выдохнул и еще раз двинул бедрами. Когда он лежал вот так, Стив не мог понять, что за выражение сейчас у него на лице, но видел, как его руки скребут по подушкам дивана, когда он пытается освободиться – только чтобы вспомнить, что они надежно прикованы к шее. И, конечно, его мускулистая спина была выставлена на полное обозрение. «Мне нужно много тренироваться в зале, чтобы меня не перекосило из-за протеза», – объяснил он как-то Стиву. Стив помнил, что тогда его это расстроило – Баки приходилось заниматься своим телом по необходимости, а не потому, что нравится. Но Баки нравилось, как он выглядел, и Стив, в свою очередь, тоже никогда не уставал на него смотреть. Взгляд его задержался на голой заднице Баки, такой круглой и твердой под его рукой. Господи, в нее хотелось впиться зубами. И, хм, он вполне мог это сделать. Это было так странно и приятно – а испуганный стон Баки сделал все еще лучше. Стив убедился, что от укуса останется четкий след – кусал он как следует. Баки ерзал и дергался, в отчаянии сжимая ткань дивана в кулаки. Еще одно огромное преимущество данной позиции: их тела были так плотно прижаты друг к другу, что Стив чувствовал каждый всплеск боли, прошивающий тело Баки. Когда Стив наконец остановился и отпустил его, Баки выдохнул, а затем фыркнул от смеха. 

– Что это было? Решил куснуть меня за задницу? – Баки ухмылялся в диван. – Было забавно.

Стив впился прямо в места укусов ногтями, заставляя Баки заскрести по дивану от боли. 

– Ну давай, посмейся еще.

– Твою же гребанную мать, – выдохнул Баки и, когда Стив остановился, попытался обернуться и посмотреть назад – что, конечно, у него не получилось, ошейник такого не позволял.– Ты укусил до крови?

– Конечно, нет.

– А ощущение, что да, – пробормотал Баки.

– Да ладно, – Стив снова впился ногтями в красные припухшие следы, расплываясь в широкой улыбке от того, как извивался Баки. – О да, похоже, и правда больно. – Он шлепнул Баки по заднице с такой силой, что отпечаток продержался несколько секунд. Затем он взял паддл и легко похлопал им Баки по бедру. – Отлично, а теперь перейдем к основному блюду.

Баки фыркнул, но было заметно, как усилием воли он расслабляет тело, готовясь к ударам. Стив потянулся и схватил ближайшую к нему руку – металлическую. Ему нравилось держать Баки за руку во время сессий. Когда было особенно больно, Баки сжимал его пальцы так сильно, словно это было единственным, что помогало ему справиться с болью. Стив с силой опустил паддл на обнаженные ягодицы – сочный «шмяк» отозвался в нем чувством глубокого удовлетворения. Баки с силой выдохнул, но не издал ни звука. Стив повторил, с каждым разом ударяя все сильнее, наблюдая, как тело на его коленях напрягается от боли. Он чередовал ягодицы, так что через какое-то время они обе радовали глаз приятным оттенком темно-красного.

– Блядь, – выдохнул Баки, глаза его были закрыты. – Как же чертовски хорошо.

Стив ударил еще раз, добившись резкого хлопка кожи о кожу; звук, который издал Баки, даже близко не был похож на стон боли.

– Как хорошо, – выдохнул он.

– Правда? – Стив не был мазохистом от слова совсем. Он не мог себе даже представить, что Баки сейчас чувствует. – Не так, как от флоггера?

– Да… Нет, нет… я не знаю, просто… – Баки уже с явным трудом складывал слова в осмысленные предложения, – это больно, но оно просто там, оно идет глубже, это… классно, не знаю.

Стив поцеловал его в шею, сжимая их переплетенные пальцы, и вернулся к работе. Еще минут через пять жесткой порки стало ясно, что хотя Баки и больно, он может, не напрягаясь, терпеть удары такой силы. Даже когда Стив ускорился и начал бить сильнее, Баки напрягся и дернулся, перенося вес на бедра Стива, но в перерывах между ударами продолжал молить:  
– Сильнее, пожалуйста, Стив, пожалуйста.

Стиву нравилось это чувство – возможность давать людям то, чего они так хотят, что-то, что им нужно, а Баки сейчас его практически умолял.

Решив, что с подготовкой покончено, Стив ударил Баки по-настоящему сильно – и с трудом сдержал ухмылку, чувствуя, как содрогается тело Баки в попытках удержать крик боли. Он буквально ощущал, как тот старается замереть, отчаянно демонстрирует подчинение – и это шибануло Стиву прямо в голову, делая все вокруг ярче, словно он был в лихорадке, словно только что дрался в подворотне и победил, почувствовав себя таким всемогущим, что это пугало – за тем исключением, что сражался он не против Баки; тот был с ним, они вместе совершили это невозможное.

– Последний был болезненным, да. – Стив погладил Баки по голове, запуская пальцы в волосы, позволяя тому перевести дыхание. – Как думаешь, сможешь вынести еще один такой? Или даже посильнее?

– Блядь. – Баки попытался приподняться, опираясь на локти, но руки были закованы слишком неудобно. – Блядь, – повторил он, поперхнувшись смехом. – Да. Да. Я смогу.

– Правда? – спросил Стив, слыша, как возбужденно звучит собственный голос. Это будет потрясающе.

– Да.

– Хорошо. – Он снова взял Баки за руку, чувствуя, как тот в ожидании сильнее сжимает его пальцы. – Сделай глубокий вдох.

Он поднял паддл, прицелился точнее – он не хотел угодить Баки по копчику, особенно ударом такой силы – и ударил так мощно, как только мог, прямо по мягкой части вздернутой круглой задницы.

Баки вздрогнул всем телом – это было так красиво, мускулы перекатывались под кожей, спина прогнулась дугой, ноги напряглись – и вскрик вышел наружу вместе со смехом, прерывистым и задыхающимся. 

Запыхавшееся дыхание Стива вторило ему.  
– Почему ты смеешься?

– Не знаю. Блядь, – еще раз повторил Баки, дыхание его прерывалось, срываясь на всхлипы – при этом он все еще смеялся, хотя и практически беззвучно. –  
А почему я… почему я иногда плачу? Я не знаю, просто…

Стив ударил его еще раз, потом еще, и еще, и Баки выгибался и смеялся все сильнее, беззвучно, истерично, перемежая смех судорожными всхлипами, в попытке справиться с болью.

– Господи, – выдыхал он. – о господи.

Когда Стив ударил его еще раз, он перестал смеяться, а просто напрягся, упираясь пятками в подлокотник дивана и сжимая ткань в кулаки:  
– Твою же мать!

Стив отложил паддл и расковал металлическую руку Баки, отсоединяя от воротника:  
– Баки, встань-ка на все четыре конечности на секунду. Ну, на три.

Баки повиновался – его слегка трясло.

– Теперь потянись вперед и открой мне вон тот шкафчик.

Он сделал, как велено, немного неловко из-за того, что вторая рука все еще была прижата к шее. В ящике обнаружилась россыпь кляпов-шариков.

– Вон тот, ярко-розовый. Да, вот этот. – Стив схватил его и улыбнулся. – Ты слишком много болтаешь, Бак, я не могу сосредоточиться.

– Я просто… ох, – Баки открыл рот, принимая кляп, который был довольно приличных размеров. Стив застегнул ремешок, затем нажал ему на затылок, заставляя вернуться в исходное положение. Еще одним движением пристегнул руку обратно к ошейнику.  
Баки издал приглушенный звук, дергая бедрами еще сильнее. Ему нравилась кляпы, и когда Стив заткнул его, чтобы не шумел, это было именно той степенью унижения, в которой он нуждался. Стиву же нравилось, насколько на Баки влияли какие-то довольно простые вещи. Именно это давало ему силу: не то, что он что-то придумал, а то, как Баки на самом деле принимал.

– Щелкни пальцами, если что-то пойдет не так.

Баки кивнул, замирая, напрягаясь и подрагивая, а затем снова начал извиваться, когда паддл опустился на его задницу. В этот раз Стив потерялся в ощущениях, наслаждаясь тем, как потрясающе сокращаются мышцы на спине Баки, как пот блестит на его коже, как прерывается дыхание и какие приглушенные звуки он издает, периодически пытаясь что-то выстонать сквозь кляп, вымолить перерыв – но только если Стив решит, что пора.

Через какое-то время он начал реагировать еще сильнее, выгибаясь всем телом, видимо заставляя себя замирать в ожидании очередного удара – пока один из них, особенно яростный, не лишил его сосредоточенности, заставляя выгибаться еще сильнее, пиная подлокотник ногами и вцепляясь пальцами в ткань дивана. Когда Стив остановился, Баки не справился с собой и снова напрягся, хотя прекрасно знал, что при ударе так будет только больнее. Стив с минуту дразнил его легкими похлопываниями, усмехаясь, а затем ударил, что было силы – и Баки так дернул живой рукой, что вырвал манжету из ошейника. Он замер в полной неподвижности, словно вместо твердой земли угодил ногой в пустоту. Поднявшись на подрагивающие локти, он уставился на запястье в манжете, а затем с тревогой посмотрел на Стива. 

– Черт, – сказал Стив, рассмеявшись. – Не волнуйся ты об этом. Бывает.

Он поцеловал Баки в висок:  
– Просто держи руку там, пока мы не закончим.

Глава Баки засветились радостью; он кивнул, а затем вновь положил на диван и вскинул ягодицы, приглашая продолжать. Стив усмехнулся и постарался заставить его пожалеть об этом.

***  
Когда Стив закончил, Баки выглядел потрепанным, дышал глубоко и через раз, глаза его закатились, а волосы прилипли к лицу. Он не просил остановиться, даже не плакал сегодня, но было очевидно, что он практически на пределе, да и у самого Стива все начинало болеть. Кроме того, хотя кляп, растягивая губы Баки, выставлял их в самом привлекательном свете, коммуникации между ними он не облегчал. Поэтому надо было прекращать, пока ситуация не вышла из под контроля.

Задница Баки была просто малиновой, и Стив по своему опыту знал, что скоро все это обернется черным и фиолетовым. Сегодня он славно с ним поработал.

– Баки? – тихо позвал он.

Баки слегка сжал его руку – их пальцы все еще были переплетены. Стив знал, что тот сейчас не был бы способен говорить, даже если б во рту не было кляпа. Отложив в сторону паддл, Стив освободил Баки от кляпа. Губы Баки блестели от слюны – и обычно это смущало его до умопомрачения, но сейчас он был настолько погружен в себя, что, казалось, ему было все равно. Глаза его были закрыты, дышал он очень глубоко и редко. Стив отвел темный локон, прилипший к к покрасневшей щеке Баки, а затем в несколько осторожных движений расстегнул манжеты наручников и ошейник. 

Он поднес к глазам сломанную манжету – металлическое кольцо было с мясом вырвано из кожи. Да уж, Баки был силен как бык.

– Это было невероятно круто, – пробормотал Стив.

Уголки губ Баки дрогнули, хотя он все еще не разговаривал и даже не открыл глаза. Он лишь улыбнулся еще шире, когда Стив наклонился и поцеловал его.

– Да? Тебя это веселит? Я просто найду то, что ты точно не сломаешь, приятель.

– Жду не дождусь, – выдавил Баки более-менее связную фразу. Он приподнялся и в несколько медленных, неуверенных движений устроился рядом со Стивом, вжавшись лицом в его шею. – Люблю тебя. 

Стиву казалось, что сердце сейчас просто выпрыгнет из груди.

– И я тебя, Бак. – Позже он собирался сказать это еще раз, по всем правилам, не когда они так вымотаны. Пока же он просто крепко его обнял, зарываясь лицом в спутанные, влажные волосы. – И я тебя.

***  
Стив позволил себе ненадолго, минут на пять, провалиться в сон, не думая ни о чем, кроме теплой тяжести тела Баки рядом. Затем он протер глаза и огляделся, мысленно сверяясь со списком намеченных на вечер дел.

Главным приоритетом был, конечно, Баки – и по его состоянию на данный момент казалось, что с ним все отлично: на самом пике эндорфиновой комы он покоился в надежных руках Стива. Даже в конце сессии у него не встало, а значит, нечего было и убирать. Да и подушки на диване тоже могли спокойно подождать до следующей стирки. Что до паддла, наручников и ошейника, они были немного липкими от пота, но Стив всегда особенно тщательно заботился обо всех своих кожаных девайсах. Сессия в любом случае получилась просто потрясающей, такая простая, но в то же время с таким классным результатом, да и уборка после нее предстояла минимальная.

Но по-настоящему Стив смог расслабиться только после того, как они с Баки обсудят сессию, и тот четко обозначит, что да, он наслаждался каждой ее минутой. Интересно, после обычного секса люди обсуждают произошедшее? Стив понятия не имел – среди его знакомых практически не было ванильных. Было так ужасающе просто ошибиться и принять пассивность за наслаждение.

Он настолько глубоко задумался, что вернулся к реальности только после того, как Баки заерзал рядом и потерся носом о его шею.

– Привет. – Стив поцеловал его в щеку. – Ты вернулся?

– М-да, – протянул Баки, улыбаясь, по-прежнему не открывая глаз. Он все еще был воском в руках Стива. – Куда-то уплыл.

– В смысле, улетел?

– Это тоже, – зевнул он. – Могу я сегодня поспать тут?

– Ты тут на всю неделю, – напомнил ему Стив.

– Точно же, – голос Баки звенел от счастья. – Как же хорошо.

– Пойдешь в кровать прямо сейчас? Подождешь меня там, пока я закончу уборку.

– Хм… Да, – после некоторого размышления согласился Баки. Он глубоко вздохнул, а затем с огромным усилием оторвался от Стива. Подарив ему на прощанье ленивую, счастливую улыбку, он медленно вышел из комнаты.

Немного посидев, Стив поднялся, потянулся и приступил к чистке кожи – наручников, ошейника и паддла. Потом пошел в ванную, вымыл руки, стащил штаны и забросил в корзину для белья, переоделся в чистую майку и отправился по длинному коридору в сторону спальни.

Баки счастливой лужей растекся поверх одеяла. Он немного подвинулся, давая понять, что заметил присутствие Стива.

– Ты воды попил? – спросил Стив, закрывая за собой дверь.

Тот поднял руку и ткнул в сторону прикроватного столика, на котором стояла бутылка. 

Стив вскинул бровь:  
– Бак, она полная.

Баки широко улыбнулся:  
– Я налил еще, для тебя.

Стив не знал, что на это ответить, поэтому просто взял бутылку и ополовинил ее в три больших глотка. До сессии они перекусили – немного, но достаточно. Завтра можно поваляться подольше – пока не придет время для обильного завтрака. Хорошо. Он почти закончил со своим внутренним списком.

– Теперь разбор, – тихо сказал Стив, усаживаясь на кровати по-турецки.

Баки хмыкнул:  
– Было здорово. Только этот сломанный наручник... но ты сказал, что все в порядке. – Он спрятал немного смущенную улыбку в подушку. – И, э… не так я планировал сказать, что люблю тебя в самый первый раз, ну, оно как-то само собой получилось.

Стив покачал головой, улыбаясь, как ненормальный.

– Тебе как? – спросил Баки.

– Как ты и сказал, – Стив с трудом справился с собой. – Было здорово.

– Такой тщательный разбор. Просто отлично поговорили. – Баки откинул одеяло. – А теперь давай, иди сюда.

Стив заполз под одеяло, позволяя Баки обнять себя. Баки все еще был полностью обнажен – и Стиву это безумно нравилось. Он положил ладонь на его задницу, с удовольствием отмечая, какая она все еще горячая – и они оба рассмеялись. Стив глубоко вдохнул, затем выдохнул. Он чувствовал, как напряжение отпускает его тело. Теперь он мог расслабиться, дышать спокойно. Он прошелся по списку: все было в порядке, под контролем, он справился на отлично. Чувство глубокого удовлетворения поднималось в нем. Баки подоткнул одеяло вокруг них обоих и прижал Стива крепче, погружая в уютный, теплый кокон рук. 

– Доброй ночи, Стиви, – пробормотал Баки.

– Я люблю тебя, – тихо ответил ему Стив. Он никогда никому не говорил этого. Его почти пугало, насколько теперь его жизнь вращалась вокруг Баки, сколько всего уйдет из нее вместе с ним. Но он подумал, что так и должно быть с людьми, с которыми планируешь провести остаток жизни. Вот так оно и чувствовалось. Такая она, любовь.

**Author's Note:**

> Потрясающий арт by Riakomai  
> 


End file.
